Love Affair
by HelloWeber
Summary: You and Lupin are falling in love. Your name is Haylie, instead of me putting you... blah blah blah. It gets more intense as story progresses


All the characters used in this story are owned by Joan Katherine Rowling, except Haylie, which is MINE! Haylie is considered you, but I rather put Haylie instead of you did blah blah blah... If you want me to change it, email me.  
  
Haylie walked out of the three broomsticks. There were only a few people in the morning, and seeing as today was the day third years were first allowed to set foot in Hogsmeade, she had taken advantage of the fact that three broomsticks would be empty in the morning. Madam Rosmerta had taken a liking to Haylie, even though Haylie didn't particularly like her. Madam Rosmerta LOVED to gossip, and Haylie was more kept to herself. She looked out to the castle, and she saw a huge crowd of Hogwarts students.   
  
"Oh god..." Haylie said, and she hurried over to her favorite spot, in front of the shrieking shack. Haylie looked at it in awe. The last time she heard any noise was when she was in her 5th year. After that, she never heard anything again. "Hmm... I wonder whats in there. The ghost must've already left, since no one has heard anything..." She apparayed herself in, to see scratch marks, and a shivering young man, who seemed to be in his early 30s. He had claw marks, and he looked as though he'd been beaten up. " oh my... Are you alright?!" Haylie walked over to him and sat down next to him. She pulled her wand out, and hoovered them over his wounds. They began to mend quickly, and the blood on his face dissapeared.   
  
"G-g-go aw-way." He said shivering. " I can't leave. You're hurt, i'm not irresponsible like that. Hold on while I get help." she looked at him, and he started to shiver furiously. "Don't go." "But I thought you wanted me to." "I don't kn-now w-what i wa-want." Haylie stroked his face, and summoned a blanket. She put it around both of them. "What happened to you?" she said questioningly. "I c-can't s-sa-say" he looked away from her, and looked back at her, making eye contact. His eyes held so much sorrow, and problems. "Please, tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone. As far as anyone close to you knows, you may be in your house, warmly asleep in your bed. Tell me who you are and what happened." " I'm P-p-Prof-fessor Remus L-lupin. I'm a..." he stops and looks at her, "werewolf." She looked at him wide-eyed, and he looked away. He seemed to have stopped shivering. "A werewolf? Wow... My cousin is a werewolf... She has tons of fits... I've been around her loads of times, in my coyote form at least." she smiled and turned his face towards her. "Your secrets safe with me." He forced a smile, and groaned in pain. Though there weren't any cuts, there were tens of bruises.   
  
"We've got to get some help. **I CAN'T** just leave you like this." "You can _so_. I've been a werewolf since i was a younger boy. I've gone through this many times. And this is the first time any random stranger found out." he said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Haylie stayed with him for days, leaving for a small amount of time, to get food. She fed him everyday, til he was strong enough to do it himself. He still lied in that corner. It was an early morning, and he woke up. Haylie had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he woke her up.   
  
" I want to thank you for all that you've done. I loved how we got to know each other. But, I must go now." She looked at him, and her face was full of bewilderment. "Thats it? Thank you? I don't get to keep in touch? Wow. What a great experience this has been..." she said sarcastically. "Well, what more do you want? I don't have a current adress, and I don't have a fireplace. The only way you could communicate with me is by going to the castle, and going to the office, but i don't think you'd want to. I don't have anything to offer you, so I have no clue how to repay you!" said Remus, very stressed out.  
  
"There is one thing I want," she said with a smirk on her face. Remus arched his eyebrow, and looked at her. "what is _that_?" She walked over to him and put both hands on his neck. She slowly brushed her lips against his, and pulled back waiting to see his response. He smiled, and put his hands on her hips, and brung her in for a passionate kiss. "Does this mean you'll be coming to visit me in the castle?" he looked at her, hoping for her to say yes. "Only if you want me to." she looked at him. His hands were still at her hips, and her hands were still at his neck. He pulled her in for another kiss, and she felt a buldge rise from his pants. She backed up laughing a bit. "Woah! Is that a roll of quarters in your pockets, or are you just excited?" He smiled, and blushed. Remus grabbed his coat, put it on, and walked out of the shrieking shack, as she followed. 


End file.
